


I will go to you like the first snow

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autumn, F/M, Fantasy, Reincarnation, Songfic, Spring, Summer, Winter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt





	I will go to you like the first snow

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, sólo existía una estación: Invierno.

Invierno era una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes, justo como la vida que estaba cubierta por la nieve y un brillante cabello dorado como el sol que nadie podía disfrutar debido a las densas nubes que abundaban en el cielo.

Invierno solía vagar por el extenso mundo mirando a los pocos humanos en él. Ellos formaban pequeños grupos, se movían de un sitio a otro en busca de comida y se refugiaban en cuevas.

Todo lugar por donde Invierno pasaba se volvía frío, blanco y solitario, los ríos y lagos se congelaban en su presencia, los humanos y sus crías temblaban e inclusive llegaban a morir al perder todo su calor corporal.

Pero un día, apareció otra estación: Verano.

Verano era un hombre apuesto que deslumbraba con su presencia, su cabello como precioso oro fundido era como el sol que se asomaba por entre las nubes de Invierno y las alejaba, sus brillantes ojos tenían el color de las amapolas y derretían la nieve con tan sólo observarla.

El cambio de temperatura causado por Verano fue apreciado por los humanos, los bosques se extendieron y dieron mejores frutos, pronto aprendieron a cultivar vegetales, cereales y empezaron a establecerse en un solo lugar.

Invierno vio todos los cambios que había en el mundo, ahora ya no era tan frío, había mucho color y en vez de que cayera agua en forma de nieve del cielo, caía ya derretida y llenaba los ríos y lagos que ya no estaban congelados. Otro cambio destacado que notó, fue que los humanos parecían alegres y comenzaron a reproducirse más rápido.

_._

_Antes de tenerte, no sabía_

_Que el mundo en el que estaba_

_Era tan brillante_

_._

Invierno estaba sorprendida, interesada y un poco asustada, su talento era hacer hermosa, brillante y fría nieve, pero ahora, ésta se derretía y las plantas que estuvieron debajo de ella, la absorbían por medio de sus raíces para crecer. Ella no entendía que estaba pasando "¿Acaso había perdido su toque especial?", se preguntó, o quizá, algo estaba provocando todos esos cambios, "¿Pero qué podría ser?"

_._

_Te busqué con un pequeño suspiro de vida_

_._

La rubia vagó y vagó intentando encontrar al culpable, preguntó a las flores, pero al reconocerla como la responsable de llenarlas de fría nieve, no quisieron ayudarla; preguntó a los peces, pero al ser ella quien congelaba las aguas tampoco quisieron ayudarla. La mujer comenzó a acariciar la idea de rendirse hasta que un zorro blanco de ojos rojos, se le acercó y se ofreció a auxiliarla.

—Yo sé dónde está lo que estas buscando, yo puedo guiarte —Le ofreció e Invierno se sorprendió.

—Tú ¿quieres ayudarme? —preguntó un poco incrédula y el zorro asintió.

—Cazar es más fácil y divertido cuando el suelo está cubierto de nieve porque los roedores duermen bajo la nieve para guardar el calor, pero ahora que la preciosa nieve que creas se convierte en agua rápidamente, los ratones están despiertos, escapan con agilidad de mí y yo me muero de hambre —confesó con un poco de pena.

La mujer aceptó la guía del zorro y pronto se hallaron en un sitio con mucha vegetación de hojas verdes, grandes y brillantes. El zorro le indicó que caminara por entre las plantas y pronto hallaría al responsable de derretir la nieve; luego se despidió de ella.

Invierno se adentró en la pequeña jungla y en el centro vio a un ser deslumbrante. Sobre la hierba había un hombre tendido que aparentaba estar dormido, se parecía a los humanos, pero no lo era, tenía un aura especial y brillante, su cabello era parecido al de ella en el color y de pronto sintió la curiosidad de tocarlo. 

En cuanto su mano hizo contacto con las hebras doradas, pequeños cristales fríos aparecieron pero se derritieron rápidamente mojando los mechones de cabello del hombre, un segundo después, aquel ser parecido a ella, despertó.

_._

_Y el amor me llamó sin temores_

_._

Unos ojos carmesí la miraron con curiosidad e irónicamente, ella se congeló sin saber qué hacer. El hombre se incorporó y vio a aquella criatura que parecía humana pero sabía que no lo era, su cabello era como el suyo pero pálido al igual que su piel y sus ojos, eran preciosos, incluso más que el vibrante color de las plantas, los tallos y la hierba llena de rocío.

_._

_Era realmente feliz_

_Con tan sólo mirarte, mi corazón revoloteaba_

_._

Invierno logró recobrarse y se irguió con orgullo.

—Te lo pregunto ¿eres tú quién derrite mi hermosa nieve? —cuestionó sin miedo.

Verano se mostró sorprendido por un momento y luego sonrió.

—Así que todo ese frío era causado por ti —dijo alegre— me preguntaba cuál había sido el origen, pero no pensé que te mostrases tan fácil ante mí —comentó, enfadando a la rubia. 

—¡Deja de ser tan cálido y brillante, estás cambiando todo! —exclamó.

—Lo estoy mejorando, los humanos prefieren el calor, también las plantas y los cuerpos de agua, todos me agradecen por ponerle fin a tu reinado de hielo —dijo el hombre con satisfacción.

_._

_Incluso cuando estaba ridículamente celosa_

_._

—¡Eres un arrogante y un invasor, yo estaba aquí primero! —replicó la ojiverde.

—¿Y qué lograste? Todo era muy sombrío hasta que yo llegué, los humanos morían por tu causa —comentó el rubio.

—También mueren ahora, se ahogan en los lagos que ya no están congelados y los animales que antes hibernaban los atacan para devorarlos —contestó Invierno indignada, pero el hombre brillante mantuvo su semblante tranquilo.

—Es lo que debe pasar, sólo sobrevive el más apto —dijo con seguridad.

* * * * * * * *

Invierno y Verano continuaron discutiendo sobre quien era mejor para el mundo, la mujer empezaba a sentirse frustrada, pero el hombre parecía muy interesado en el debate, al parecer al igual que ella, había estado solo por mucho tiempo y ahora se entretenía con la presencia de aquella mujer de frío carácter.

—¿Te llaman de alguna forma? —preguntó de pronto el rubio y su contraparte alzó una ceja pensando si haría algún daño revelarle esa información.

—Me llaman "Invierno", pero mi nombre es Arturia —dijo con seriedad.

—Yo soy conocido como "Verano" pero mi nombre es Gilgamesh, jamás lo olvides —Le advirtió.

—¿Quién lo olvidaría? Hasta tu nombre es extravagante —comentó la rubia de mal humor.

—Hahahaha te he deslumbrado con mi peculiar encanto ¿no es así? No te avergüences y confiésalo —habló el hombre divertido.

Verano e Invierno continuaron con su "discusión" por mucho tiempo e inevitablemente las cosas entre ellos se suavizaron al punto de agradarse, después de todo, uno aliviaba la soledad del otro; solían hablar de los colores de cielo, de los distintos aromas de las flores y de las costumbres que los humanos iban adoptando.

_._

_Entre todos aquellos momentos ordinarios_

_._

—Los tontos humanos se están multiplicando muy rápido —dijo el rubio una noche.

—Eso es por tu culpa, el calor los alborota —comentó la ojiverde.

—Nosotros deberíamos hacerlo también —habló el hombre con seriedad tomando por sorpresa a la rubia.

—¿Alborotarnos? —preguntó con cierta incredulidad, misma que desapareció cuando vio a Verano asentir con la cabeza sosteniéndole la mirada firmemente— Eso es imposible, ni siquiera podemos tocarnos —dijo Invierno con un poco de pesar en sus palabras.

—No lo hemos intentado, empecemos con lo básico, tomémonos de las manos —animó el hombre y le tendió una mano esperando a que ella se decidiese a intentar.

Cuando Gilgamesh y Arturia se tocaron, agua brotó de la unión de sus manos formando un pequeño riachuelo y de inmediato ella lo soltó.

—¿Lo ves? No debemos tocarnos —dijo ella ligeramente angustiada.

—Yo no veo el problema, a este mundo no le haría mal tener algunos mares más —La sonrisa de Gilgamesh era tan brillante y cálida, que Arturia volvió a darle la mano.

Y así fue como Invierno y Verano se unieron formando un gran mar que separó algunas partes del mundo.

.

_Dentro de la eterna oscuridad_

_Y esa larga espera_

_Como un rayo de sol, llegaste a mí_

_._

Cuando al fin emergieron del mar que había brotado de ellos se quedaron un rato en su orilla completamente desnudos, mirándose y charlando.

—Soy muy feliz contigo —dijo Verano.

—Yo también —correspondió Invierno y se atrevió a besarlo por iniciativa propia.

Luego de un tiempo decidieron marcharse y seguir vagando por el mundo. Gilgamesh tomó la delantera y Arturia se atrasó un poco porque algo llamó su atención. El viento había dejado a su pies una hoja, pero no era como las demás, era anaranjada y se extrañó de ver algo así "¿Tendría algún significado?", se preguntó sosteniéndola.

—¡Arturia date prisa, no querrás que te pierda, ¿verdad?! —La llamó Verano.

Una corriente de viento le arrebató la curiosa hoja de los dedos, así que decidió seguir al rubio y no comentarle nada.

* * * * * * * *

El tiempo pasó, la vida en el mundo fue cambiando pero Gilgamesh y Arturia seguían juntos y felices. Eso hasta que un día al pasar por un bosque, Invierno reconoció el lugar, luego halló los restos de un zorro que le recordó al que le había ayudado a encontrar a Verano y sus palabras resonaron en su mente: _"Muero de hambre"_

—Gilgamesh —Lo llamó cuando decidieron tomar un descanso y éste le puso atención— ¿Qué opinas de separar nuestros caminos? —preguntó y aguardó por su respuesta.

—No quiero ni pensarlo ¡¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?! ¡¿Ya no eres feliz conmigo?! —preguntó alarmado y ella lo calmó.

—Claro que lo soy —Le dijo— pero me preocupa la vida en el mundo —dijo pacientemente.

—Explícate —pidió el hombre.

—Los animales ya no hibernan y los árboles dan cada vez menos frutos y los que dan son de mala calidad porque les faltan horas frío para su desarrollo —Sus palabras y sus gestos demostraban su sincera preocupación.

Gilgamesh ya había observado esos detalles, pero no había querido decir nada al respecto.

—No quiero separarme de ti —dijo el rubio.

—Yo tampoco, pero si no lo hacemos, las consecuencias serán graves —explicó ella con calma y luego tomó su mano—. Tú bien sabes que el mundo es redondo, si tomamos caminos opuestos, volveremos el uno al otro inevitablemente —dijo y le sonrió antes de besarlo y Verano suspiró.

—Entonces démonos prisa —habló impulsivamente y los dos separaron sus caminos.

.

_Antes de dejarte ir, no sabía_

_Que el mundo en el que me hallaba_

_Era tan solitario_

_._

Para Gilgamesh y Arturia la separación fue muy dura, pero lograron estabilizar el desbalance provocado en el mundo debido a su cercanía. Cuando volvieron a encontrarse, la felicidad los embargó de nuevo, charlaron sobre todo lo que habían visto, sobre las nuevas especies de animales y plantas que habían descubierto, reafirmaron que adoraban la compañía del otro y volvieron a unirse creando un nuevo mar. Al emerger de él y descansar en la orilla, una presencia los sobresaltó, un hombre de blanca cabellera se acercó a ellos y con él iba un joven rubio de extravagante mirada, el chico tenía un ojo rojo, el otro verde y sonreía con alegría. Además, en los brazos del hombre peliblanco había una pequeña niña de ojos verdes y el cabello rubio adornado con flores.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Gilgamesh poniéndose en frente de Arturia.

—Yo soy Tiempo —dijo el hombre peliblanco— y estos son sus hijos —habló risueñamente señalando al muchacho y a la niña.

—¿Hijos? —preguntaron los rubios al mismo tiempo, a lo que Tiempo asintió.

—No creyeron que formar un mar sería la única consecuencia de su unión ¿o sí? —preguntó sonriente— Este es Otoño, responsable del cambio de color y el desprendimiento de las hojas viejas de los árboles para que nazcan nuevas —dijo refiriéndose al chico.

—Padre, madre, al fin puedo conocerlos —El joven se acercó un poco a ellos y los reverenció.

Gilgamesh y Arturia se miraron el uno al otro con sorpresa, el muchacho era la viva imagen de Verano con ligeras diferencias, era apuesto, templado y tenía un ojo de cada uno de sus padres.

—Y ella es su más reciente creación —Tiempo volvió a tomar la palabra y les mostró a la niña rubia—, ella es Primavera y nació del mar que está a sus espaldas, ella será quien derretirá el hielo de Invierno y despertará toda la vida que haya permanecido dormida durante la temporada de frío —dijo y le ofreció la pequeña a su madre quien de inmediato la tomó en sus brazos.

La niña era la viva imagen de Arturia pero con una calidez parecida a la desprendida por Gilgamesh y ambos rubios sonrieron al mirar lo bonita que era.

.

_Hermosos retoños florecieron y se marchitaron en este lugar_

_._

—Me alegra que al fin se conozcan, pero no estoy aquí precisamente para hacer presentaciones —dijo Tiempo— vine a advertirlos, no pueden volver a unirse, el mundo puede desestabilizarse si continúan creando nuevas estaciones, por eso he decidido darle a cada uno un periodo para que cumplan con sus obligaciones y desplieguen su talento, Invierno, Verano, ustedes serán separados por sus hijos para evitar la tentación de unirse nuevamente —Les informó y levantó su báculo.

Fue así, como Primavera y Otoño quedaron entre sus padres impidiendo que se vieran nuevamente.

.

_Eres la estación que nunca volverá otra vez_

_._

Pasaron unos años en los que las estaciones se acoplaron y cumplieron su trabajo, pero la tristeza empezó a hacer mella en el corazón de Invierno quien, sin darse cuenta, enfriaba cada vez más las cosas y la vida del mundo comenzó a resentir su fuerza.

.

_Empecé a ser codiciosa_

_Al desear vivir contigo y envejecer a tu lado_

_Sosteniendo tus manos arrugadas_

_Y haciéndote saber que tan cálida hiciste mi vida_

_._

Tiempo se percató de la tristeza de Invierno y se mostró ante ella.

—¿Tanto lo extrañas? —preguntó y ella asintió en silencio— Pero estás rodeada de tus hijos, ¿ellos no te hacen feliz? —cuestionó sentándose a su lado.

—Claro, pero de una manera diferente, ¿podría al menos darle un mensaje a Verano de mi parte? —pidió la mujer y Tiempo se puso de pie.

—Te dejaré verlo y se lo dirás en persona —dijo tranquilamente.

—Pero —Invierno estaba por replicar recordándole las consecuencias que podría haber, pero Tiempo se le adelantó. 

—A cambio debes de moderar el frío que produces, cada año es más duro y la vida lo resiente —dijo en calma— ¡Ah! Y nada de hacer nuevos mares —Le advirtió y ella asintió.

Tiempo se comprometió a cubrir a Invierno de sus obligaciones por un día; así, ella pudo trasladarse a donde Verano brillaba mientras los humanos se asoleaban y disfrutaban de su tiempo libre.

—Gilgamesh —Lo llamó y él reconoció su voz de inmediato, mostrándose felizmente sorprendido.

—¿Arturia? —preguntó inseguro, incluso llegando a pensar que se trataba de una ilusión, pero no era así y ella se lanzó a sus brazos formando un pequeño río. Verano la recibió fascinado, estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de emoción, mismas que se manifestaron como una fina lluvia en el mundo.

.

_Fue sólo una bendición_

_Y después de aquel corto encuentro_

_Lloraste como la lluvia_

_._

Arturia le limpió las lágrimas, le explicó la razón por la que estaba ahí y que sólo podría permanecer con él por un día.

.

_Sólo quería ser feliz por una vez_

_Pero eso te hizo llorar_

_._

Verano e Invierno se pusieron al día, caminaron el uno al lado del otro como en los viejos tiempos, rieron y se sintieron totalmente llenos de vida hasta que el día llegó a su fin y debieron despedirse.

—No quiero dejarte ir —dijo el rubio y ella aguantó sus lágrimas.

—Si continuamos desempeñando bien nuestros talentos, quizá Tiempo nos permita vernos de nuevo —intentó consolarlo y Gilgamesh la besó creando un nuevo río de fresca agua dulce.

.

_Olvida todo y continúa_

_Porque volveré a ti_

_Cuando tu suspiro me llame de nuevo_

_._

Los años pasaron y esta vez Verano era quien se sentía devastado por la falta de Arturia, la extrañaba demasiado, quería verla, oír su voz y sentir el frío que se desvanecía cuando él se le acercaba.

.

_Nunca lo olvidaré_

_._

Tiempo tuvo que interferir cuando la tristeza de Verano no le permitió desplegar adecuadamente su talento y las ondas de calor eran más seguidas, sofocantes y por tanto muy peligrosas.

—Tú y ella son tal para cual, tengo que aceptar que me equivoqué —empezó a hablar el peliblanco— Los hice opuestos para que se mantuvieran alejados, pero incluso llegaron a tener hijos —Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. No lo vi venir, debo reconocer que estoy asombrado —confesó y notó que el rubio permanecía en silencio— ¿La amas? —preguntó yendo al punto.

—Esa expresión es usada por los humanos —dijo Verano rompiendo su silencio finalmente.

—Pareciera que los odias —comentó Tiempo sin sorprenderse.

—Ellos hacen lo mismo, hace milenios me adoraban por derretir el hielo de Arturia, ahora no me soportan y se quejan, son tan tontos y efímeros, además ellos pueden amarse entre sí, mientras, yo estoy alejado de lo que me hace feliz —En un instante confesó su pena.

—He estado pensando en esto desde hace un tiempo ¿Estarías dispuesto a renunciar a tu divinidad? —preguntó el peliblanco.

—¿Y convertirme en un humano? ¡Jamás! —declaró el rubio.

—Si les quito su divinidad, Arturia y tú podrían nacer como humanos y tener la posibilidad de encontrarse —explicó Tiempo y Verano empezó a considerar la propuesta.

—¿Y nuestros hijos? —preguntó.

—Ellos tienen un vínculo fuerte con ustedes, para que ellos nazcan como humanos deben tener un recipiente, el cual debe ser hecho por sus padres, si Arturia y tú no llegan a conocerse, entonces sus hijos no nacerán en el mundo mortal y seguirán desempeñando sus roles como estaciones, claro que ustedes no tendrán consciencia ni recuerdos de ellos —explicó y el rubio meditó unos minutos al respecto.

—¿Ella sabe sobre esto? —cuestionó sintiendo mucha curiosidad y el peliblanco sonrió.

—¿Quieres saber si ella renunciaría a su divinidad por ti? —preguntó y no hubo respuesta, así que Tiempo le hizo un ofrecimiento— Vamos a preguntarle, te haré invisible y podrás ser testigo de su respuesta —Le dijo y Verano aceptó.

Merlín... Tiempo acompañado de un Gilgamesh oculto fue a donde Arturia y le propuso lo mismo que a Verano.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Renunciarías a tu divinidad para tener la oportunidad de vivir como humana junto a Gilgamesh? —preguntó el peliblanco.

—Sí —contestó ella de inmediato y Verano se conmovió con la rapidez de su respuesta.

—¿Segura? —preguntó Tiempo— Te lo advierto, hay una gran probabilidad de que sus caminos mortales no se crucen, hay demasiada gente en el mundo y pronto habrá aún más —Le dijo pero ella sonrió.

—Lo hallé una vez, lo haré de nuevo —declaró con seguridad.

En ese momento, Tiempo chasqueó los dedos y Verano dejo de ser invisible.

—¿Estabas escuchando? —preguntó Invierno ligeramente molesta y él se le acercó para tomarle las manos.

—Te veré en unos años —dijo y la besó.

.

_Algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo_

_Y será el día más feliz_

_._

* * * * * * * *

Era verano cuando Irisviel organizó una cita doble en una cafetería para presentarle a su mejor amiga a un chico que según la albina alemana, era el hombre perfecto para la rubia inglesa.

—Arturia te presento a Gilgamesh —habló la mujer con alegría y los rubios se estrecharon las manos.

—Tienes la mano fría —dijo el hombre de ojos rojos como amapolas.

—Estaba comiéndome un helado —explicó la mujer de ojos vivos como la fresca hierba.

De pronto, se armó un gran alboroto en el lugar; los comensales se acercaban asombrados a los grandes ventanales, pero los rubios seguían mirándose el uno al otro.

—¡Miren eso! —exclamó Irisviel— ¡Está nevando en pleno verano, es increíble! ¡Vamos a ver Kiritsugu! —dijo y tomó a su pareja para ir afuera dejando al par de recién conocidos que parecían no querer moverse.

Gilgamesh sonrió y Arturia sintió que ya había visto esa sonrisa antes, una familiaridad extraña que la hizo sonreír y pensar que quizá no era la primera vez que se veían.

.

_Volveré a ti como la primera nevada_

.


End file.
